KYUMIN
by sjmungil
Summary: hanya sepenggal ff tentang kyumin yang terlintas di otak nista saya. KYUMIN - YAOI- BL - ONESHOT- DLDR


Ini ff murni hasil dari pengembangan otak nista saya setelah saya membaca berbagai macam segala spekulasi, opini, ramalan, dll. Kemarin ada yang bertanya kepada saya, apakah saya akan berhenti menulis ff kyumin? Jawaban saya TIDAK. Saya tidak akan berhenti menulis ff baik kyumin ataupun pairing yang lain karena saya percaya dengan apa yang saya percaya. Saya percaya dengan OTP saya. Jadi bagaimanapun keadaannya, bagaimanapun berita atau rumor diluar sana saya tidak peduli. Karna saya hanya percaya dengan apa yang saya percaya.. once again, i believe what i believe. I believe my otp.

I BELIEVE WITH 137... KYUMIN IS REAL!

IF YOU DONT LIKE... YOU CAN GO AWAY!

Ff ini banyak kekurangan, banyak typo, dll.

DLDR

.

.

.

8tahun bukanlah waktu yang lama dalam menjalin hubungan, 8 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, 8 tahun menjalani sedih dan senang bersama, 8 tahun penuh dengan canda dan tawa, 8 tahun melewati halangan dan rintangan bersama, 8 tahun... hidup bersama sungmin. 8 tahun menjalani hidup sebagai seorang idol bukanlah hal yang mudah. Banyak sekali rintangan, tantangan, dan cobaan. Kyuhyun, kekasih dari sungmin menatap kosong ke layar ponselnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Kyuhyun bukanlah idol terkenal seperti sungmin, kyuhyun hanyalah artis drama musikal, yah meskipun ia banyak penggemar tapi tak seperti sang kekasih. Kyuhyun menanti sang kekasih memberi kabar, mulai dari siang tadi sang kekasih belum membalas pesannya. Meskipun jarang bertemu, meskipun hanya bertukar kabar melalui pesan singkat atau hanya sekedar bertelpon, kyuhyun dan sungmin mampu menjalani hubungan selama 8 tahun dan selama 8 tahun pula... tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka selain orang-orang tersekat. Meskipun sempat ada berita, tapi banyak yang menganggap itu hanya rumor belaka.

"hei kyu... kau melamun?"

"eoh? Nuna? Aniyo. Aku hanya berpikir... kedepannya bagaimana."

"kedepannya apa?"

"dengan sungmin? Bukankah hubungan kalian sudah lebih dari 8 tahun? Apa yang kau tunggu? Lamar dan menikahlah dengan sungmin, sehingga aku akan mempunyai adik ipar yang sangat imut."

"ish nuna... aku ingin menetapkan hatiku dulu untuk itu, aku tak ingin terburu-buru."

Sebelum nunanya berceloteh kembali, kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memasuki kamarnya. Sang nuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak juga karena ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"sungmin?"

"kyuhyun?"

"kyuhyun sedang ada di kamar? Kau baru pulang dari jadwal keartisanmu?"

Canda ahra, nuna kyuhyun sambil menuntun sungmin menuju kamar kyuhyun. Sungmin dan nuna kyuhyun sangat dekat, terutama orang tua kyuhyun. Orang tua kyuhyun sangat senang dengan hubungan kyuhyun dan sungmin.

"masuklah, kyuhyun ada di dalam. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, sebentar lagi umma dan appa akan pulang."

"apa perlu aku bantu nuna?"

"tak usah, istirahatlah dan temani kyuhyun yang seharian ini murung."

Sungmin mengangguk dan memasuki kamar kyuhyun. Ia melihat kyuhyun sedang asik bermain dengan istri tercintanya membuat sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun dan merebut benda yang menurut sungmin nista dari tangan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi asik dan mengabaikan sekitarnya kaget benda kesayangannya di ambil, tapi setelah tau siapa yang mengambil ia tersenyum kepada orang tersebut.

"minimin~"

Sungmin menghambur kepelukan kyuhyun, sudah beberapa minggu ini ia tak bertemu dengan kyuhyun membuatnya rindu kepada kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Kyuhyun menciumi puncak kepala sungmin. Benar-benar pasangan yang cocok.

"apa kau lelah?"

"ne~ kenapa kau dirumah kyu? Apa kau tidak ada jadwal drama musikal hari ini."

"meskipun ada... aku tak akan pergi jika hari ini kau akan datang ke rumah min."

Sungmin hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban kyuhyun, selalu seperti itu. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada kyuhyun, menikmati sentuhan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sangat nyaman.

"kyu... aku menerima tawaran bermain drama musikal lagi minggu depan."

"jinjja? Kudengar memang ada drama musikal baru dan kudengar ada idol terkenal yang akan membintanginya, kebetulan aku ikut andil, apa mungkin itu kau hyung?"

"eum... apa judul dramanya kyu?"

Kyuhyun membisikan nama drama musikal baru yang membuat sungmin membulatkan matanya. Benar saja, ia mendapat tawaran itu dan menerimanya. Hitung-hitung ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia bermain drama musikal dan lagi... ia sedrama dengan kyuhyun. Bukankah itu hal yang sangat menggembirakan.

"mungkin ada pemain yang belum kau kenal min. Banyak pemain baru."

"ne kyu~"

Sungmin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan kyuhyun sambil memainkan jari-jari kyuhyun yang berada di genggamannya. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan dan tersenyum seperti orang gila /plak.

Tok tok tok

"kyu... min... makan malam sudah siap. eomma dan appa sudah menunggu."

Kyuhyun dan sungmin saling memandang dan kemudian tersenyum. Kyuhyun mengecup bibir sungmin yang sedari tadi menggoda kemudian beranjak menuju ruang makan sambil menggandeng sungmin.

"annyeong haseyo abeonim~ eommonim~"

Sapa sungmin ramah ke orang tua kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu kehadiran sungmin.

"bagaimana kabarmu min? Eomma merindukanmu~"

"kkk baik eommonim~ yah meskipun jadwalku terkesan padat dan tak ada waktu istirahat sedikitpun. Bagaimana keadaan abeonim dan eommonim?"

"kami baik-baik saja, meskipun terkadang kyuhyun eomma ini mengeluh pinggangnya sakit."

"eomminim harus banyak-banyak istirahat dan abeonim juga. Kalian tidaklah lagi muda. Ada kami yang bisa kalian jagakan."

"kalian punya pekerjaan masing-masing dan kami masih mampu."

Begitulah obrolan akrab antara orang tua kyuhyun, nuna kyuhyun dengan sungmin. Seperti keluarga besar bukan? Apalagi jika ditambah dengan orang tua dan adik sungmin. Benar-benar lengkap sudah.

"kau akan menginap min?"

"eoh? Ne eommonim~ besok aku tak ada jadwal apapun, mungkin besok aku akan seharian disini kkk."

Mendengar ucapan itu kyuhyun, eomma kyuhyun, dan nuna kyuhyun matanya berbinar-binar seperti mendapat harta karun. Kesempatan yang langka.

"aku juga menyuruh sungjin kemari eommonim."

Nuna kyuhyun semakin berbinar. Ia sungguh menyukai adik dari sungmin. Entah kenapa ahra menyukai keluarga lee ini. Ia benar-benar sudah cocok. Malam ini malam yang begitu menyenangkan bagi keluarga cho.

**kyumin137**

Seharian ini sungmin dan sungjin menghabiskan waktu di kediaman cho. Mulai dari bercanda dengan ayah cho, mencicipi kue eksperiman ibu cho, mengerjai nuna cho, dan yang terakhir khusus untuk sungmin bermesra-mesraan dengan cho junior hahaha... maksudnya cho kyuhyun.

"eommonim, abeonim, ahra nuna dan kyunie~ minnie dan sungjin pamit. Mungkin kapan-kapan minnie dan sungjin akan kemari lagi. Hihi jika jadwal memungkinkan."

Sungmin dan sungjin meninggalkan kediaman cho. Sungjin mengantarkan hyungnya kembali ke dorm dan sungjin kembali ke rumah orangtua sungmin.

Baru akan memasuki dorm, ada seseorang memanggilnya. Mau tak mau ia menoleh kearah sosok perempuan yang memanggilnya.

"sungmin-ssi... annyeong haseyo kim saeun imnida."

"eoh? Nuguseyo?"

"ah aku yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu di drama musikal terbaru."

"ah jinjja?"

"ne~ dan aku fansmu."

"ah kamsahamnida, mohon kerja samanya."

Sungmin segera masuk ke dorm, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan yeoja bernama saeun itu. Entah kenapa perasaanya benar-benar tidak enak. Padahal ia baru bertemu dan anehnya kenapa rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari yeoja yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai lawan mainnya.

"kau kenapa seperti itu."

Sungmin terlonjak karena kaget tiba-tiba sang manager berada didepannya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia lebih suka berdetak lebih cepat jika berada di dekat kyuhyun.

"hyung... kau tau lawan mainku di drama musikku yang akan datang?"

"bukankah cho kyuhyun kekasihmu?"

"yeoja hyung."

"aku tak tau dan kau segeralah istirahat, besok masih ada jadwal yang menunggu."

Dengan muka ditekuk sungmin memasuki kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar eunhyuk, teman satu grupnya. Ia merebahkan badannya dan mencoba untuk tidur.

"hyung kau sudah tidur."

Tak ada sautan dari sungmin, menandakan ia memang sudah terlelap dan sekarang ia sudah memasuki alam mimpi. Bermimpi dengan sang pujaan hati.

**kyumin137**

Hari ini adalah jadwal dimana sungmin dan kyuhyun berlatih untuk drama musikal terbaru mereka. Kyuhyun mengenalkan pemain-pemain baru kepada sungmin, dan sungmin sedikit bergidik ngeri ketika ia dikenalkan dengan yeoja yang beberapa hari yang lalu berkenalan dengannya.

"ah aku kemarin bertemu sungmin-ssi di dormnya."

"ah didepan dorm, sejak kapan ada wanita boleh masuk ke dorm."

Sungmin mengoreksi ucapan dari yeoja yang katanya bernama saeun itu, kyuhyun menaikan alisnya sebelah. Heran, bagaimana bisa saeun tau dorm super junior terutama lantai dorm sungmin. Ah pabo kyu, sungmin kan idol terkenal, jika ia tidak ingat akan kekasih yang seksi semok montok dan berisi itu, kyuhyun akan membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Tunggu... selama ia mengenal kim saeun... saeun tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia adalah penggemar sungmin. Benarkah? Bukankah sebelum ia berkata ia bertemu didepan dorm sungmin, saeun berkata bahwa ia adalah penggemar sungmin. Bukankah selama ini saeun selalu berusaha menempel padanya? Kyuhyun di buat benar-benar berpikir kali ini. Kyuhyun tau betul siapa saeun itu.

"mohon kerja samanya yeorobun, aku belum terlalu lama di dunia perdramusan kkk."

"ne~ sungmin-ssi."

Jawab para pemain-pemain drama musikal dengan serempak. Sungmin dengan senang hati mendengarkan arahan dari sutradara dan masukan-masukan dari pemain senior, terutama kyuhyun yang lebih dulu terjun dalam drama musikal. Keduanya begitu akrab, memang tak terlihat seperti sebagai sepasang kekasih tapi membuat yeoja bernama saeun tersebut menatap dengan tatapan tidak suka. Hingga akhirnya dimulainya latihan hingga selesai.

"aku akan mengantarmu pulang min."

"aniyo kyu~ kau pasti lelah. Laipula manager hyung sudah menunggu sejak tadi, mana mungkin aku menyuruhnya kembali pulang."

"baiklah kelinciku yang manis, kalau begitu hati-hati. Setelah sampai dorm jangan lupa menghubungiku dan segera istirahat. Besok adalah hari H."

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, kyuhyun mengantarnya hingga sungmin masuk kedalam mobil yang membawanya pulang. Kyuhyun kembali ke ruang latihan dan mengambil tasnya. Di ruang ganti hanya ada kim saeun yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"kyuhyun..."

"ne nuna? Ada apa?"

"eung... sungmin-ssi... kau ada nomor telponnya atau apalah yang yang berhubungan dengannya."

"untuk apa nuna?"

"mungkin saja aku bisa menjadi kekasihnya, kulihat kau dekat dengannya."

Kyuhyun menelan ludah, ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Selama ini mereka memang menutupi hubungan mereka karena status sungmin yang publik figur.

"aku hanya hoobaenya dulu nuna, aku baru bertemu tadi."

"jangan bohong kyu..."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah saeun, saeun nampak gugup dengan tingkah kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menatap lekat mata saeun.

"kau menginginkanku atau sungmin?"

Saeun tampak tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya dan melangkah pergi. Lebih baik ia pulang dan bermesraan ria dengan psp tercinta daripada bersama dengan nuna yang selalu ingin menempel padanya. Sungguh, ia geli. Kyuhyun hanya mencintai sungmin seorang, bagaimanapun keadaan seorang sungmin.

Saeun menatap punggung kyuhyun yang semakin lama menjauh. Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat ia menempel dan ingin menjadi kekasih kyuhyun sebelum sungmin datang. Pertama, kyuhyun populer, kedua kyuhyun anak orang kaya, ketiga kyuhyun tampan. Sekarang ada yang lebih diatas kyuhyun meskipun sungmin lebih terkesan cantik darpada tampan. Maklumlah, saeun bukanlah artis drama musikal yang begitu terkenal dikalan para pendrama/?

Ah bakat hipnotisnya mungkin bisa berlaku pada sungmin. Jika selama ini pada kyuhyun tidak mempan mungkin kepada sungmin mempan, atau... ia menyelidiki dulu ada apa diantara kyuhyun dan sungmin baru membuat berita heboh, atau langsung bertindak untuk mendapat kepopuleran dan kaya. Mungkin jika mungil menjadi saeun, mungil akan membiarkan kyuhyun dan sungmin bersama hingga maut memisahkan, tapi sayangnya mungil bukan kim saeun yang kata temen saya imut hahaha.

"ada yang aneh diantara kyuhyun dan sungmin lebih baik diselidiki terlebih dulu."

**kyumin 137**

Setelah drama musikal selesai, kyuhyun segera membersihkan makeup yang menempel di muka tampannya dan segera mengganti kostumnya. Hari ini drama musikalnya bersama sungmin sukses. Entah kenapa ada perasaan bahagia jika sepanggung dengan sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal melihat sungmin di dekati dengan yeoja yeoja pemain drama musikal, terutama saeun. Kyuhyun heran semenjak ada sungmin saeun tak pernah lagi dekat-dekat dengannya, apa mungkin sungmin adalah korban berikutnya. Tidak! Tidak boleh! Sungmin adalah miliknya dan selamanya miliknya.

Merasa risih dengan yeoja-yeoja yang ada disekitarnya, sungmin segera membersihkan seluruh yang ada di muka dan tubuhnya, ganti baju maksudnya. Sungmin melihat wajah kyuhyun yang ditekuk berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Bukankah memang ini resiko menjadi publikfigur? Tapi sungmin merasa senang jika kyuhyun cemburu, itu tandanya kyuhyun benar-benar mencintainya.

"wae kyuhyunnie~"

Sungmin menghampiri kyuhyun dan mengelus bahu kyuhyun pelan, meskipun ia merasa senang kyuhyun cemburu, tapi sungmin juga sedih jika kyuhyun marah padanya, yah karena sifat anak kecil kyuhyun keluar. Sungmin mengamati keadaan ruang ganti ini sangatlah sepi, sungmin memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang membuat kyuhyun telonjak kaget.

"aku ingin seluruh dunia tau jika aku hanyalah milikmu tuan cho dan janganlah kau cemburu berlebihan, bukankah itu sudah kesepakatan kita bersama kyuhyunie?"

"aku tak cemburu berlebihan sayang, hanya saja aku tak suka dirimu berdekatan dengan saeun nuna."

Sungmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis dengan kelakuan sungmin.

"ehem... wah wah ternyata kalian sepasang kekasih ya.. ini bisa jadi skandal besar. Seorang idol dan seorang pemain drama musikal."

"kim saeun."

Kyuhyun dan sungmin menatap horor pada saeun, wanita itu tersenyum sangat mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang perempuan mantan pornstar menjadi seorang pemain drama musikal tersenyum sangat dengan tidak elit dan tidak anggun?

"ku harap kau tutup mulutmu saeun nuna."

"untuk apa aku menutup mulut, jika aku tutup mulut aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan uang, cho kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal,dasar perempuan satu ini, jika sungmin tak menggenggam tangannya dan meremasnya pelan, mungkin kyuhyun sudah meninju muka kim saeun saat ini juga, kyuhyun tak peduli namja atau yeoja, ia benar-benar tak suka dengan saeun yang hanya mengincar harta sseorang.

"kau... cho kyuhyun. Jika kau ingin aku tutup mulut ikuti saja permainanku."

"kau ingin aku membayar berapa untuk uang tutup mulut?"

"saeun-ssi, sudahlah~ kau tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa jika kau seperti ini~"

"kau akan membeberkan kami? Hahaha beberkan saja. Kami tak pernah takut."

Saeun mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, ia segera berbalik dan meninggalkan sugmin dan kyuhyun. Entah apa yang akan ia rencanakan. Kyuhyun menatap dalam mata sungmin. Sebenarnya, ia siap jika orang-orang mengetahui hubungan mereka, tapi kyuhyun takut akan karir sungmin mengingat apa pekerjaan sungmin.

"min... aku takut akan karirmu."

"aku siap kyu jika memang ini sudah waktunya, tak apa. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan cafe barumu?"

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia belum siap berbicara serius untuk saat ini. Meskipun sudah siap hubungannya dengan kyuhyun di ungkap dipublik. Sedanngkan kyuhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia paham sungmin tak ingin membicarakan ini, kyuhyun hapal dengan tingkah laku sungmin. Daripada ia ribut dan adu mulut dengan sungmin,lebih baik ia menjawab dan mengantar sungmin pulang.

**kyumin137**

Semenjak hari itu, hari dimana saeun memergoki mereka berpelukan. Saeun tak pernah mengganggu mereka, meski terkadang bermain drama musik bersama. Kyuhyun maupun sungmin tak merasakan curiga sama sekali terhadap perempuan itu, hubungan merekapun masih baik-baik saja meskipun kadang kyuhyun ataupun sungmin banyak yang mendekati. Tapi beberapa hari ini, mulai tanggal 2 desember 2014 kyuhyun merasa ia jatuh dari langit dan tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras, merasa nyawanya dicabut oleh malaikat. Ia seperti mayat hidup. Wanita itu... mengumumkan kabar yang sangat tidak enak kepublik, ia akan menikah dengan sungmin, ia mengaku sudah berpacaran dengan sungmin selama 1 tahun. Kyuhyun kira saeun tak bertindak nekat seperti ini, ia mengira saeun akan membeberkan ke publik hubungannya dengan sungmin, bukan kabar pernikahan sungmin dan wanita itu. Menikah tanggal 13 desember besok? Haha yang benar saja, bukankah sebelum ada berita ini ia baru saja bertemu dengan sungmin dan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Sekarang ia duduk manis didepan sungmin dan disebelahnya ada sahabat yang baik hati, yaitu changmin. Ia menatap sungmin dengan pandangan menusuk. Sungmin hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"apa kau akan diam hyung?"

Sungmin hanya diam, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Banyak yang ingin ia sampaikan tapi ia tak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat itu dari mulutnya. Changmin yang berada disebelah kyuhyun menatap sungmin lekat. Ada yang tidak beres.

"sudahlah kyu~ aku akan menikah dengannya."

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih shock dan changmin yang ikut kaget dengan penuturan sungmin. Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa, meminum berkaleng-kaleng alkohol yang di sediakan changmin didepannya.

"hei ya! Berhentilah minum, sudah hampir dua kardus kaleng birku kau habiskan. Ya! Dengarkan aku cho kyuhyun, tak sadarkah jika sungmin hyung tadi menutupi sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun berhenti minum dan menatap changmin, membiarkan changmin berbicara kurasa lebih baik.

"sungmin hyung tak memutuskanmu, sungminmu tadi terlihat tertekan, apa kau tak lihat wajahnya tadi, ia ingin mengatakanpadamu tapi ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Apa kau sudah menemui orang tua sungmin hyung."

"aku sudah pergi menemui orang tua dan adik sungmin. Sungjin mengatakan padaku, ia sungguh tak tau apa-apa ia mengatakan jika sungmin pulang dengan wajah muram dan meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk menikahi wanita itu dan ketika aku bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu sungmin ditempat berbeda... ibu sungmin memelukku sambil menangis dan tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun danketika aku bertemu ayah sungmin, ayahnya mengatakan ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali menuruti sungmin karena sungmin mendesak kepadanya jika sungmin ingin menikahi wanita itu. Kenapa ia tak berterus terang padaku? Kenapa ia tak menjelaskan apapun kepadaku changmin-ah? Apa salahku? 8 tahun... 8 tahun... dengan begitu mudahnya ia meninggalkanku hanya karena nuna itu... akupun tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang keluargaku tanyakan."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia tak tau lagi harus bagaimana lagi. Sungguh ia pusing memikirkan hal ini. Ia menatap changmin dengan wajah frustasi, menangispun kyuhyun tak sanggup. Sakit hatinya lebih menguasai daripada air matanya.

"sebenarnya... kemarin aku bertemu dengan sungmin. Kau taukan teman, jika aku ini seorang detektif. Aku menemukan beberapa bukti dan hasil dari kecurigaanku dari keterangan sungmin hyung dan kabar berita ini. Kau tau, saeun... mengancam sungmin akan keselamatanmu jika sungmin tak menuruti permainan saeun, dari cerita sungmin hyung yang diam-diam datang kekantorku, saeun ini juga mendatangi orangtua sungmin hyung dan melakukan hal yang sama. Saeun meskipun tak sekaya yang kau kira, tapi ia sanggup membayar media masa, mata-mata dan pembunuh bayaran. Aku masih menyelidiki. Kuharap kau mendengarkanku kawan, ikuti saja permainan dari kim saeun itu. Jalani harimu seperti tak ada apa-apa. Tunjukkan pada wanita itu jika memang kau tak segalau ini. Hei, aku baru saja mengajakmu jalan-jalan kemarin jadi jangan menunjukkan muka surammu itu."

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir tapi di detik berikutnya ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Benar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya ini. Meskipun kecurigaan hinggap di pikirannya.

"hei... bolehkah aku ikut menjadi detektif."

"hahahaha... tentu saja kawan."

**kyumin137**

13 desember 2014 adalah hari ini hari dimana pernikahan sungmin dan saeun berlangsung dan tanggal itu adalah hari ini. Sungmin tampak tampan dengan tuxedo putihnya. Bediri didepan altar dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksa, ia melirik bangku depan yang disitu duduklah kyuhyun dan changmin dengan senyum menawan. Sungmin merasa bersalah kepada kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat calon istrinya yang berjalan mendekatinya, sungguh ia tidak siap. Sangat tidak siap. Hatinya bukan untuk wanita ini, pernikahan ini bukan yang ia inginkan. Wali saeun memberikan tangan saeun ke sungmin dan sungmin menerimanya dengan enggan, ia menatap sang pendeta dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"apakah kalian sudah siap? Jika sudah, aku akan memulainya."

Senyum merekah mengembang di bibir wanita yang akan menjadi calon sungmin tersebut. Orang tua sungmin hanya melihat dari kejauhan, seperti ada yang di rencanakan. Entah apa itu. Sebelum pendeta mengeluarkan suaranya, kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sungmin dan saeun berdiri diantara mereka. Menggenggam tangan sungmin dan menarik sungmin, kyuhyun membawa sungmin berlari keluar gereja dan memasuki mobil yang entah kapan sudah tersedia disana. Saeun merasa terkejut dan mencoba mengejar kyuhyun dan sungmin tapi sayang pengejaran yang ia lakukan terhalang oleh changmin.

"kami dari pihak kepolisian, akan menangkapmu saeun-ssi."

Segerombolan polisi yang menyamar menjadi tamu menangkap orang-orang yang bekerja untuk saeun. Saeun kaget, saeun tak percaya. Hei ia tak melakukan apa-apa kenapa ia di tangkap.

"kami akan membawamu terlebih dahulu dan meminta semua penjelasan dan kami juga akan memeriksa kejiwaanmu."

Saeun mencoba memberontak ketika ia diseret memasuki mobil kepolisian, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia harus menikah dengan sungmin. Sedangkan disisi lain, kyuhyun dan sungmin mengatur nafasnya. Kyuhyun mengganti jas hitamnya dengan jas abu-abu. Memakai pakaian apapun kyuhyun tetap tampan. Sungmin sebenarnya bingung, ia mau dibawa kemana tapi ia sangat bahagia kyuhyun membatalkan pernikahannya dengan saeun tapi, KYUHYUN! KESELAMATAN KYUHYUN, NYAWA KYUHYUN!

"tenanglah... changmin yang mengurusnya. Kau tak usah takut, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya hingga ia tak sadar jika mobil yang ia naiki bersama kyuhyun sudah berhenti. Kyuhyun dan sungmin turun dari mobil, kyuhyun menggandeng sungmin memasuki sebuah gereja tua yang sangat besar. Ketika kyumin membuka pintu, semua mata orang yang berada di dalam gereja memandang haru kearah mereka. Blitz kamera pun tak henti-hentinya saling bersautan. Kyuhyun tersenyum kearah orang tuanya dan orang tua sungmin, terutama ayah sungmin yang mengangguk. Sedangkan sungmin sendiri tampak kikuk dengan keadaan yang ada. Hingga akhirnya ia dan kyuhyun berdiri didepan pendeta dan mengucapkan janji suci dan sekarang resmilah mereka menjadi pasangan suami istri.

"kyu... terima kasih. Aku tak takut lagi dengan karirku, aku tak takut lagi dengan status idolku. Karena aku tau cepat atau lambat dunia akan tau dan aku percaya kau akan selalu disisiku. Aku mencitaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

"aku juga sangat mencintaimu cho sungmin."

-END-

.

.

.

Akhirnya ff oneshot ini selesai juga hahahaha. Gapapa kan yah delusi sedikit, aku juga gatau kenapa tiba-tiba pengen buat oneshot kyumin. Maaf juga jika ntar kecepetan alurnya. Kemarin juga ada yang req ff tapi aku tak punya ide '-'v maap ya cho salsa. Malah hasilnya begini. Entah kenapa feelku ke kyumin semakin kuat. Aku juga merasa kyumin gak ada apa-apa denger berita sana-sini. Aku tetep ngedukung super junior sungmin maupun lee sungmin. Hahha sekian dulu bacotan saya..

-sjmungil-


End file.
